Planes
Planes ist ein US-amerikanischer Computeranimationsfilm von Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures und dem Animationsstudio DisneyToon Studios. Der Film ist ein Spin-off des Pixar-Animationsfilm Cars und stellt den ersten Teil einer Trilogie dar. Der zweite Teil, Planes 2: Immer im Einsatz, erschien am 29. August 2014 erscheinen. Planes erschien am 14. August 2013 in den deutschen Kinos. Handlung Dusty Crophopper (Dane Cook) ist ein Sprühflugzeug, welches davon träumt, mit den Jets um die Wette zu fliegen und ein Fliegerass zu werden, doch wird er in seinen täglichen Tagträumereien von seinem Arbeitgeber Leadbottom (Cedric the Entertainer) unterbrochen, der ihm befiehlt, weiterhin seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Auch Dottie (Teri Hatcher) ist davon nicht begeistert und rät ihm davon ab, Rennen zu fliegen, da seine Gesundheit unter den hohen Geschwindigkeiten leiden könnte. Chug, ein Tankfahrzeug (Brad Garrett), ist selbst ein Fan von Rennfliegern und unterstützt Dusty bei der Sache, kann ihn jedoch nicht lehren und so rät er Dusty, bei einem alten Navy Flieger vorbeizusehen, der in Dursys Ort wohnt. Skipper Riley (Stacy Keach) lehnt jedoch strikt ab, sein Mentor und Lehrer zu sein, und so muss Dusty allein mit Dottie und Chug seinen Weg gehen. Bei der Qualifikation für das "Wings Around the Globe" wird Dusty zunächst von allen anderen belächelt und verspottet, und belegt schlussendlich den 6. Platz. Es reicht nicht für die Qualifikation, und Dusty wollte schon seinen Traum aufgeben, bis ein Vertreter des Rennsports bei ihm in Propwash Junction verkündet, dass er aufgrund eine Betrugs von einem anderen Flugzeug nun doch auf Platz 5. landete und somit auch am Rennen teilnehmen kann. Mit der Hilfe von Skipper, der sich nun doch bereiterklärte ,Dustys Lehrer zu sein, trainiert Dusty, um sich an die Geschwindigkeit der anderen Rennflieger anzupassen, doch es wird dem Team schnell klar, dass mit Dusty etwas nicht stimmt, bis jener ihnen erzählt, dass er an Höhenangst leide. Das Lernprogramm wird umgemodelt und Dusty selbst wird von Dottie hochgetunt. Erst als er bereit ist, tritt er den Flug nach New York City an, wo er den sympathischen El Chupacabra (Carlos Alazraqui) kennenlernt. Der Frauenheld selbst tritt ebenfalls sein erstes Rennen an. Des Weiteren trifft er auf das britische Flugzeug Bulldog (John Cleese) und auf Ripslinger (Roger Craig Smith), die ihn als "Farmboy" bezeichnen und zunächst als nicht ernstzunehmenden Rivalen ansehen. Das Rennen bis nach Island verliert Dusty haushoch, und er kommt ganz vereist als Letzter an, da er zu tief geflogen und die Luft über dem Wasser kälter war, als die obige. Beim Aufenhalt in Island versucht El Chu, sich an die kanadische Rennfliegerin Rochelle (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) heranzumachen und versucht mit ihr zu flirten. Diese lehnt ihn jedoch ab. Beim Rennen nach Deutschland passiert es, dass Bulldog durch einen Defekt an seinem Propeller Öl in die Augen gespritzt bekommt, weshalb er nichts mehr sehen kann. Dusty hilft ihm heil auf den Boden zu kommen, während er dadurch die Anerkennung aller Rennflieger bekommt und selbst Bulldog ihn nicht weiter als Sprühflugzeug ansieht. Nach dem Flug nach Indien bringt Dusty El Chu und Rochelle durch ein Liebeslied zusammen und Ishani gibt Dusty den Ratschlag, das Himalaya bis nach Neapel zu bestehen. Dabei könne er den Eisenbahnschienen durch die Berge verfolgen, um so nicht über die hohen Berge fliegen zu müssen. Es erweist sich als Fehler, ihr zu vertrauen, da Dusty fast mit einem Zug in einem Tunnel kollidiert. Danach nimmt er Abstand von ihr. Da Dusty durch den verkürzten Weg der Eisenbahnschienen als Erster durchs Ziel fliegt, erkennt Ripslinger den Ernst der Lage und befiehlt seinen zwei Handlangern Ned und Zed, die Navigationsgeräte von Dusty zu beschädigen, aufdass er die Orientierung über dem pazifischen Ozean nach Mexiko verliere. Mit viel Glück wird Dusty von den zwei Jetfliegern Bravo und Echo (Val Kilmer und Anthony Edwards) aufgegabelt, die ihn auf dem Flugzeugträger Flysinhower mitnehmen. Von dort aus fliegt er bei einer ungünstigen Wetterlage los, um zum Ziel zu kommen, gerät aber in einen Sturm und wird von einem Rettungsteam aus dem Wasser gezogen. In Mexiko untersucht Dottie ihn und berichtet, dass er womöglich nie mehr wieder fliegen könne. Erzürnt geht Dusty zu Skipper, der ebenfalls mit Dottie und Chug nach Mexiko geflogen ist und konfrontiert ihn mit der Frage, weshalb er sich nicht mehr zu fliegen traut und trotzdem ein Luftpirat geworden ist. Skipper gesteht Dusty, dass er im zweiten Weltkrieg durch die japanische Marine seine gesamte Crew verlor und nur mit Hilfe von Sparky überleben konnte. Seitdem fliege er unter Schuldgefühlen geplagt durch die Gegend. Dusty wird von seinen Freunden ermutigt, als diese ihm Ersatzteile schenken. Nicht nur El Chu, sondern auch Rochelle, Bulldog, Ishani und die anderen Rennflieger außer Ripslinger, Ned und Zed geben ihm die nötigen Teile, die Dottie in Dusty die Nacht über einbaut, um so Dusty für das letzte Rennen von Mexiko nach New York fit zu machen. Beim Rennen gelingt es dem Sprühflugzeug, seine verlorene Zeit über dem Pazifik aufzuholen und an die Spitze zu gelangen, bis Ned, Zed und Ripslinger ihm eine weitere Falle stellen wollen. Skipper eilt Dusty zur Hilfe, wird aber selbst von Ripslinger getroffen, sodass Dusty es allein mit Ripslinger aufnehmen muss. Dabei überwindet er seine Höhenangst und schafft es, auf gleicher Höhe mit Ripslinger im Ziel anzukommen. Ripslinger, der Dusty jedoch nicht bemerkt, schert leicht aus, um seine Schokoladenseite dem Publikum zu repräsentieren und Dusty nutzt dies aus, um an Ripslinger vorbeizuziehen und als Erster durchs Ziel zu kommen. Ripslinger kann wegen seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit und der Tatsache, verloren zu haben, nicht rechtzeitig bremsen und rast gegen die Toiletten. Dusty wird von seinen Freunden und der Presse empfangen und gefeiert. Die Geschichte endet damit, dass sowohl Dusty als auch Skipper wieder bei der Marine als Luftpiraten aufgenommen werden und gemeinsam fliegen. Charaktere Dustys Team *Dusty Crophopper Dusty ist ein Sprühflugzeug, welches den Traum hat, einmal beim "Wings Around the Globe" mitzumachen, einem Rennfliegen der besten Flugzeuge, um dort zu beweisen, dass er als eine Propellermaschine mehr draufhat, als nur Dünger auf den Maisfeldern zu verteilen und weiterhin grantige Kommentare von seinem Chef Leadbottom an den Kopf geschissen zu bekommen. Sein einzigstes Problem dabei ist die Höhenangst. Er traut sich nicht über 204,8 Meter (1.000 feet) zu fliegen und so müssen seine Freunde und sein Lehrer Skipper eben ein bisschen nachhelfen. In seinem Charakter ist Dusty ein sehr abenteuerlustiger und kluger Flieger, der es weiß, seine Gegner auszutrixen und seine Höhenangst im Rennen zu umgehen. *Skipper Riley Skipper Riley ist ein zurückgezogenes Navy Crosair Flugzeug und ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Flugpiraten. Durch den Zwischenfall im zweiten Weltkrieg bei dem er seine gesamte Crew verlor, nahm er es in Betracht, nie mehr wieder sich in die Lüfte zu beheben. Seit heute wohnt er zusammen mit dem Gabelstapler und Helfer Sparky zusammen in Propwash Junction, ''um seine Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Grummelig und äußerst distanziert verhält er sich zu den Anwohnern und hat nur selten die nötige Geduld. Durch Dusty jedoch wird seine gesamte Existenz auf den Kopf gedreht und er lehrt das Sprühflugzeug schnell und intelligent zu fliegen, um somit doch noch beim "Wings Around the Globe" zu gewinnen. Jedoch ist es nicht nur Dusty, der von Skipper lernt, sondern Skipper lernt auch selbst noch dazu... *Chug Chug ist ein LKW, welche die Flugzeuge mit Kraftstoff versorgt und Dustys bester Freund. Dabei steht er Dusty bei für das Rennen nach der Arbeit zu trainieren und sieht die Lage optimistisch, dass Dusty wirklich Ripslinger besiegen kann. In seinem Charakter ist er einsehr schullseliges und leicht vergessliches Fahrzeug und tritt auch gerne in Fettnäpfchen, jedoch würde er nie seine Freunde verraten und sie im Stich lassen. *Dottie Dottie ist ein weiblicher Gabelstapler, der wie Chug im ''Fill ’n Fly im kleinen Ort Propwash Junction als Mechanikerin arbeitet. Nur mit viel Überzeugungskraft konnte Dusty sie für sich gewinnen, dass sie beim Rennen seine Mechanikerin sein könnte. Sie war dafür, dass Dusty weiterhin als Sprühflugzeug arbeiten und seinen Traum einen Traum bleiben sollte. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelingt es Dusty sich "hochzutunen", um somit an die Geschwindigkeit der Rennfahrer angelangt, jedoch sieht sie weiterhin die Lage sehr pessimistisch, da sie glaubt, Dusty würde bei einem Unfall seine Fähigkeit des Fliegens ganz verlieren und somit noch unglücklicher werden. *Leadbottom Leadbottom ist der alte, leicht mürrische Chef von Dusty. Dabei ist der Doppeldecker mit seiner Lebensweise "der Tank ist halb leer" immer damit beschäftigt den Dünger auf den Maisfeldern zu verteilen. Dusty gibt er dabei keinerlei Freizeit, sondern eher noch mehr Arbeit, da er es als "Tagträumen" oder "alberne Spielerei" sieht, wenn Dusty anfängt vom Rennfliegen zu träumen. Rennflieger *Ripslinger Ripslinger ist seit zehn Jahren im Rennsport in der Mannschaft RPX mit der Nummer 13 als "grüner Tornado" mit dabei und seine letzten Jahre waren für ihn siegreiche Jahre, wobei er seine Siege schon gar nicht mehr zählen kann und seine Fans, die er auf der ganzen Welt hat sowieso nicht. Für ihn gilt, dass man als Rennflugzeug geboren wurde, weshalb er Dusty als ein Stein im Weg sieht. Mit fiesen und unfairen Mitteln versucht er das Sprühflugzeug und auch andere Konkurrenten beiseite zu drängen und hat sich dabei zwei Helfer, Ned und Zed, geangelt, die für ihn die Sabotagearbeit erledigen. Für ihn allein gilt Sieg, Ehre und Rum und er empfindet sich selbst als das größte und beste Flugzeug der Rennbranche. *Ned & Zed Ned und Zed (Extra 300s) waren ursprünglich ein Flugzeug, die bei ihrer Geburt getrennt wurden und nun für Ripslingers RPX Team arbeitet und dafür zuständig, dass Ripslinger die Rennen gewinnt. Sie selbst profitieren nur all zu gut von seinem Ruhm. Dabei unterscheiden sich die Zwei kaum außer, dass Zed der rücksichtslose Flieger schlechthin ist, jedoch eher wenig Denkvermögen besitzt, während Ned ein sehr gemeiner Flieger ist und die Sabotagen anrichtet. *El Chupacabra El Chupacabra (abgezürzt El Chu) ist mexikos Starplayer, Schlagersänger, Telenovelastar und Autor von Liebesromanzen und somit beliebt bei weiblichen Flugzeugen. Sein Markenzeichen ist die rote Maske und seinen gelben Umhang, sowie seine Art andere "zu demütigen", indem er ihnen seinen Umhang vor die Nase schleudert. Im Rennen hat er ein besonderes Auge für Rochelle (im deutschen Heidi) geworfen, doch es gelingt ihm durch seine Machoader nicht, das das Herz von ihr für sich zu gewinnen. Trotz seiner Art freunden sich er und Dusty schnell an und nicht zuletzt hilft Dusty ihm bei seinem romantischen Date mit Rochelle/Heidi... *Ishani Ishani ist eine anmutige, geheimnisvolle Inderin, die es versteht charmant zu sein (, sodass Dusty sich zunächst in sie verguckt) und dennoch eine andere Maske im Rennen aufzusetzen. Rücksichtslos geht sie mit den anderen Rennfliegern um und so versuchte sie auch Dusty in die Irre zu leiten. Sie selbst jedoch lässt sich auch leicht manipulieren, wie es Riplsinger tat, um sie an seiner Seite gegen Dusty zu haben. Im Film entschied sie sich die Seiten wieder zu wechseln, um Dusty den Propeller zu geben, da seiner durch den Sturm im Pazifik beschädigt worden war. Sie lernte aus dieser Situation, Freunden zu vertrauen und das Geschäft für jene liegen zu lassen. Im Clip "Meet Ishani" lässt sich auch noch herausfinden, dass sie sehr exzentrisch auf die Frage "Glaube sie, eine Frau könnte ein solches Rennen gewinnen?" reagiert, sie dennoch die Fassung behält und die Frage durch ein Lied beantwortet. *Bulldog Bulldog ist der wahrscheinlich älteste Rennflieger unter den Anwesenden. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Zeit ohne GPS, wo sich die Rennflieger mit den Sternen sich ihre Route suchen mussten. Für Bulldog zählt das gute und faire Fliegen, sowie der Sportgeist, der einen antreiben soll. Mit seinem britischen, trockenen Humor geht er sehr feindselig mit Dusty um, doch als jener ihn bei einem Rennen das Leben rettet, als Bulldogs Sicht durch ein Ölleck durch einer seiner Propeller stark beschränkt wird, beginnt er dem Sprühflugzeug zu vertrauen und hilft Dusty in der Notlage nach dem Unglück über dem Pazifik wie alle anderen Flugzeuge. Er erlaubt sich dennoch Späße über andere Mitspieler wie El Chu und ist jedoch auch weiterhin sehr anmutig und erlaubt sich wenig, Emotionen zu zeigen ("Ich weine nicht, ich bin Brite!") *Rochelle Rochelles Faible fürs Rennen entwickelte sich für ihren Job in Quebec, als sie Heilmittel von Ort zu Ort transportieren musste. Dabei fällt sie beim "Wings Around the Globe" in den Blickwinkel des charmanten Chupacabra, doch weißt ihn zunächst eiskalt ab, bis sie sich näher kennenlernen. Sie selbst ist verführerisch und versteht es anderen Flugzeugen den Kopf zu verdrehen, doch sie zeigt auch schnell ihre leicht zickige und sture Seite. Rochelle wurde für fast jedes andere Land neu im Design kreiert. So hat sie nicht nur ein australisches Outfit mit einem australischen Akzent in ihrer Stimme, sondern ist in der amerikanischen Fassung ein kanadischer Flieger. Für die deutsche Fassung wurde ihr Name von Rochelle auf Heidi geändert. Als Rolle von Heidi arbeitete sie früher als Kleinstadt-Postflugzeug in Bayern, wo sie somit ihre Karriere als Rennfahrerin anfing. *Le King *Aeroflex *Arturo *Tsubasa *LJH 86 Special Andere *Bravo & Echo Bravo und Echo sind zwei Flieger der Luftpiraten und das zurecht! Mit ihrer makellosen Technologie und ihren Fähigkeiten als Jets gelten sie als Vorbild für jeden Rennflieger, doch sie selbst bewundern zugleich auch Dusty, der als Sprühflugzeug ihr Markenzeichen (den Totenkopf und die zwei gekreuzten Schraubenschlüssel) mit Stolz und Würde trägt. *Brent Mustangburger Brent Mustangburger ist mit Roper der Moderator für das "Wings Around the Globe"- Rennen und war auch schon beim World Grand Prix (Cars 2) mit dabei und wird als "die stärkste Pferdestärke im Rennstall" angesehen. Mit Eifer und Herz ist er beim Rennsport und kommentiert die Kommentare seiner Kollegen sowie die Lage mit einer leichten Humorader. Er scheint dabei viel über die Rennfahrer und Rennflieger bescheid zu wissen und geht vor dem Rennen Analysen durch und schätzt ab, wo die Stärken der Rennfahrer und Rennflieger liegen könnten. *Colin Cowling Colin Cowling ist ein Zeppelin mit der Aufschrift des RSN (Racing Sports Network) und moderiert mit Roper die aktuelle Fluglage der Rennmaschinen. Dabei ist er eher zuständig für die Kameras in der Luft, spricht sachlich und gelassen und sieht jedoch Dustys Versuch am Rennen teilzunehmen als ein schlechter Witz. *Dwight "Yorkie" D. Flysenhower Flysenhower ist ein Flugzeugträger und die Heimatbasis von Bravo und Echo, wobei er schon vor Planes seinen Auftritt in Moon Mater hatte, als er mit McQueen und einem Astronauten wieder auf die Erde zurückkehrt. *Frank the Stealth Bomber (Taucht nur in der Endzene kurz auf, ansonsten im Teaser Trailer erscheint er als ideales Flugzeug. Er ist dabei nach dem Northrop-Grunman B-2 modelliert worden) *Franz Fliegenhosen Franz Fliegenhosen ist ein deutsches Auto, welches sich durch eine Persönlichkeitsspaltung in ein Flugzeug transformieren kann. Bei dem Automodus (dabei nennt er sich selbst Franz) ist er eins sehr schüchternes Auto und spricht sehr leise, sodass er sich kaum bemerkbar machen möchte. In seinem Flugzeugmodus (dabei nennt er sich hierbei Fliegenhosen) ist sein Ton in der Stimme harsch, fast befehlerisch und zeigt eine starke Persönlichkeit. *Fred das Feuerwehrauto Fred das Feuerwehrauto ist ein Feuerwehrauto, welches in Propwash Junction ''wohnt. Er ist dabei ein großer Fan von Dusty. Wie auch Red (Cars) scheint er ein wenig schüchtern zu sein. *Roper Roper ist der Moderator des Rennsports und begleitet die Flieger auf all ihren Flügen. Mit einem sehr trockenen Humor( ''"Hey wir veranstalten hier ein Wettrennen, kein Wettpennen!" ), welcher meistens auch Ironie und Sarkasmus in sich birgt und Dusty zunächst sein "Opfer" dessen wird, bis sich dieser den nötigen Respekt verschafft. Ropers eher schlechte Charaktereigenschaft ist nur denjenigen zu unterstützen, der meistens auf der Siegerseite steht wie zum Beispiel Ripslinger. Nach der Niederlage von ihm, sieht Roper Dusty als Champion an und gibt einige Bemerkungen zu Ripslinger ab. *WWII Flugzeuge (waren mit Skipper im Krieg und wurden alle von der japanischen Marine getötet) *Ungenannter Zug (begegnet Dusty im Himalaya) Planes-Dusty.jpg|Dusty Crophopper Planes_Chug.jpg|Chug Dottie_(Planes).jpg|Dottie planes-skipper.jpg|Skipper Riley ay_106733566.jpg|Leadbottom Planes-Ripslinger.jpg|Ripslinger planes_nedzed_rollout_final.jpg|Ned & Zed Disney-Planes_Movie_Wallpaper_El-Chupacabra.jpg|El Chupacabra Bulldog.jpg|Bulldog Disneys-Planes_Wallpaper_Ishani_Standard.jpg|Ishani Screen-Shot-2013-07-18-at-9.04.57-AM.png|Rochelle (australische Version) Rochelle.jpg|Rochelle (amerikanisch/kanadische Version) msf_planes_cmi_heidi_DE.jpg|Rochelle alias Heidi (deutsche Version) bravo-echo-planes-movie.jpg|Bravo & Echo PHL5DalOLQBBPO_1_m.jpg|Colin Cowling planes_roper_rollout_final.jpg|Roper 20110509220505!Brent_Mustangburger_Cars_2.jpg|Brent Mustangburger Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m05s40.png|Franz Fliegenhosen Synchronsprecher Soundtrack zum Film Der Planes Soundtrack wurde im amerikanischen Raum am 6. August 2013 auf den Markt gebracht, während er in Deutschland am 31. August desselben Jahres auf dem Markt erscheinen wird. Auf der CD befinden sich 29 Lieder, worunter nicht nur Soundtracklieder vorhanden sind (komponiert von Mark Mancina), sondern auch Lieder von verschiedenen Sängern. thumb|218px|CD Cover des Soundtracks #Nothing Can Stop Me Now - Mark Holman #You Don’t Stop NYC - Chris Classic and Alana D #Fly - Jon Stevens of The Dead Daisies #Planes #Crop Duster #Last Contestant #Hello Lincoln/Sixth Place #Show Me What You Got #Dusty Steps Into History #Start Your Engines #Leg 2/Bulldog Thanks Dusty #Skipper Tries to Fly #Dusty & Ishani #The Tunnel #Running on Fumes #Get Above the Storm #Dusty Has to Ditch #Skipper’s Story #You’re a Racer #Leg 7 #Skipper to the Rescue #Dusty Soars #1st Place #A True Victory #Honorary Jolly Wrench #Skipper’s Theme (Volo Pro Veritas) #Love Machine - Carlos Alazraqui and Antonio Sol #Ein Crop Duster Can Race - Dave Wittenberg #Armadillo Produktion John Lasseter meinte in einem Interview, dass er so gefesselt war durch die Welt der Autos (Film Cars und Cars 2), dass er den Horizont dieses Universums durch Planes erweitern wollte , da jene in den zwei Filmen sich im Hintergrund abspielten. Durch Planes war es jedoch wieder eine Herausforderung neue, fantastische Charaktere zu erstellen und eine neue Reihe an spaßigen Sitiationen ("a whole new set of fun-filled situations and a great opportunity to introduce some fantastic new characters."). Das Team von DisneyToon Studios hätte eine tolle Arbeit geleistet mit einem Film mit einer Mischung aus Kömödie, Abenteuer und Emotionen. Das Publikum werde diesen Film durch diese neue Art der animierten Abenteuer lieben (Interview). Am 20. August 2011 auf der D23 Expo sollte zunächst Jon Cryner die Stimme des Protagonisten Dusty vertreten, doch Dane Cook erwieß sich als besser geeigneter zu sein. Am 27. Feburar 2013, bei der Veröffentlichung des Teaser Trailer wurde wiederum zunächst die Stimme von Cryner benutzt. Später wurde der Teaser-Trailer neu produziert mit der Stimme von Cook . Auch bei der Filmmusik gab es zunächst Unstimmigkeiten, da James Seymour Brett ursprünglich die Filmmusik komponieren sollte. Später wurde sie von Mark Mancina produziert. Veröffentlichung Der Film sollte zunächst nur auf DVD und Blu-ray im Frühjahr 2013 erscheinen, bis Disney sich entschloss, den Termin für die Veröffentlichung weiter nach hinten zu verschieben und Planes zu einem Kinofilm zu machen. Dabei sollte der Film am 9. August 2013 gleichzeitig in Amerika und in den europäischen Staaten veröffentlicht werden. Die Premiere fand am 2. August 2013 statt im Fly-In Theater am EAA AirVenture Oshkosh in der Nähe von Oshkosh (Wisconsin) statt. In Amerika kam er pünktlich am 9. August in die Kinos, in Großbritanien am 16. August und in Deutschland am 29. August 2013. Planes wird auf DVD und Blu-ray 3D am 10. Dezember 2013 auf dem Mark in Amerika erscheinen. In Deutschland erst im Januar 2014 . Altersbeschränkung Planes von der MPAA (Motion Picture Association of America) als PG eingestuft mit dem Kommentar "for some mild action and rude humor" (mittelmäßige Action und einen schlichten Humor), während in Irland oder in Großbritanien das Rating bei G festgesetzt wurde. In Deutschland ist Planes als altersunbeschränkt angegeben. In Österreich ist er ab 6 freigegeben worden. Marketing Durch den Kurzfilm Air Mater wurde Planes schon angedeutet worden und auch bei Moon Mater entstand der Slogan "Cars Take Flight" . Durch den Film wurde auch in der Spielzeugbrance Planes Charaktere auf den Markt gebracht. Des Weiteren fand ein Wettbewerb am Chicagoland Speedway statt. Ein Rekordversuch wurde ebenfalls in Großbritanien erstellt mit den meisten Papierfliegern die auf einmal in die Lüfte abheben. thumb|274px Planesflugzeuge, welche durch das Druckgussverfahren hergestellt worden waren an der Comic-Con 2013 in San Diego zum ersten Mal gezeigt. *Arturo *Bulldog *Chug *Dusty Crophopper (und ein weiteres Modell als Rennflieger) *Echo & Bravo *El Chupacabra *Franz Fliegenhosen *Hector Vector *Ishani *Leadbottom *LJH 86 Special *Ned & Zed *Ripslinger *Rochelle *Skipper *Sparky Videospiel Am 6. August 2013 kam ein Videospiel Planes: The Video Game heraus, welches über die Wii, Wii U, den DS und 3DS spielbar ist. Dabei vertritt man die einzelnen Charaktere nach dem Film Planes. Ripslinger, der nach seiner Niederlage und der Niederlage seine Sponsoren zu verlieren verärgert ist, sabotiert die Rennen, das Farbfest von Ishani, den Ort von Dusty und schiebt Dusty selbst die Zerstörung in die Schuhe, da er sich genauso lakieren lässt wie das Sprühflugzeug. Fortsetzung Es wurde bereits von einer Fortsetzung geredet, welcher den Namen Planes: Fire & Rescue (zu deutsch Planes: Feuer & Rettung) tragen soll. Der Titel wurde im deutschen umgeändert auf Planes 2: Immer im Einsatz. Weiterhin möchte Dane Cook die Rolle von Dusty als Synchronsprecher vertreten, während Bobs Gannaway die Filmproduktion leiten möchte. thumb|274px Inhalt des nächsten Films, der vorraussichtlich am 18. Juli 2014 in die Kinos kommen soll ist, dass sich ein Lauffeuer in Dustys geliebter Region, dem "Piston Peak National Park ", breit macht und Dusty selbst durch eine Motorbeschädigung nicht an weiteren Rennen teilnehmen kann. Zusammen mit dem Rettungshubschrauber Blade Ranger, dem Armyhubschrauber Windlifter, dem Ex-Militär Transporter Cabbie und den "Smokejumpers" (Geländewagen) und Lil Dipper versuchen sie gemeinsam das Lauffeuer zu bekämpfen, während Dusty lernt, ein wahrer Held zu werden. Neben Cars und Planes erwähnte DisneyToon das Universum durch eine Serie zu erweitern, in der auch andere Fahrzeuge wie Schiffe oder Züge als Protagonisten auftauchen sollten. Hohn Lasseter erwähnte in einem Interview , dass er ein großer Zugfanatiker sei und er ein Fan sein von der Welt von Cars und dessen Animationen. Es sei wie eine Geschichte oder eine Sache, in die wir uns verlieben würden und wir immer mehr möchten. Trivia *Dusty sollte eigentlich von Jon Cryer (der Schauspieler aus Two and half Men) gespielt werden, doch jener fiel aus und Dane Cook wurde eingesetzt. *Auf der Internetplattform Rotten Tomatoes erhielt Planesnur einen Erfolg von 27%. Viele beschrieben ihn als einen "Abklatsch" von Cars. *Dustys Flugzeugdesign lehnt an einer Mischung aus einem Sprühflugzeug 502, einer Cessna, P51 Mustang, und der PZL M18A Dromader. *Ripslingers Zahl 13 ist mit dem Pech verbunden, was wahrscheinlich er bestimmt hat für das Pech für seine Mitspieler. Seine Flugzeugart wurde an einen North American P-51B Mustang angelehnt. *Roger Craig Smith, welcher Ripslinger in der Synchronsprecherrolle vertritt spricht auch Sonic the Hedgehog aus Wreck-it-Ralph. *Genau wie Chick Hicks, der Gegner von Lightning McQueen sind auch Ripslinger, Ned und Zed grün angemalt. *Wenn man ganz genau hinsieht, so liegt Propwash Junction auf einem Berg, der so aussieht wie ein liegendes Flugzeug. *Die Synchronsprecher Val Kilmer (Bravo) sowie Anthony Edwards (Echo) spielten im Film Top Gun die Piloten Iceman und Goose. *Ishanis Design basiert auf ein AeroCanard FG und besight eine Flügelspannweite von 32,8 Fuß (10 Meter). *Genau wie Angel aus Lilo & Stitch lässt sich Ishani von Ripslinger einwickeln und ist somit zunächst ein sekundärer Antragonist. *El Chupacabra ähnelt stark Gee Bee. *Planes wurde schon in Air Mater angedeutet, als Mater zu Sparky meinte "Sie sollten auch mal ein Film über Flugzeuge machen!". * Die Deutschlandflagge auf der Rangliste hat die Farben Gold-Schwarz-Rot starr Schwarz-Rot-Gold. Auf Heidis Lackierung wird die Flagge aber korrekt wiedergegeben. Videos Trailer Disneys Planes the world above (2013)|Trailer 1 Planes trailer D (2013) Disney PIXAR|Trailer 2 Clips Disney's Planes - "Meet The Racers" Disney's Planes - Meet Ripslinger Disney's Planes - Meet El Chupacabra Disney's Planes - Meet Ishani Meet Dusty - Disney's Planes-0 Disney's Planes "El Chupacabra Meets Rochelle" Clip DISNEY'S PLANES Clip - 'Dottie's Warning' DISNEY'S PLANES Clip - 'Strut Jetstream' DISNEY'S PLANES Clip - 'Dusty Flies To The Taj Mahal' Planes Movie CLIP - Bulldog Shamed (2013) - Disney Animated Movie HD Planes Movie CLIP - Head Start (2013) - Disney Animated Movie HD Clips mit den Synchronsprechern DISNEY'S PLANES Featurette - 'Comedic Cast' Disney's Planes Interview with Director Klay Hall Priyanka Chopra Interview - Planes Dane Cook Interview - Planes Anthony Edwards Interview - Planes Carlos Alazraqui Interview - Planes Planes Gabriel Iglesias "Ned Zed" Official Interview Galerie Poster Planes.jpeg Planes2.jpg planes_ver2.jpg|Amerikanisches Poster planes_ver8.jpg|Deutsches Poster planes_ver7.jpg|Japanisches Poster planes_ver10.jpg planes_ver3.jpg planes_ver5.jpg planes_ver4.jpg planes_ver6.jpg planes_ver9.jpg planes_ver11.jpg planes-char-ueberflieger.jpg Planes-2013-poster.jpg 969625_559375860785672_1698769647_n.jpg 1098515_559374697452455_576722795_n.jpg Externe Links *Offizielle Website *Fortsetzung zu Planes *Interview mit dem Direktor Klay Hall *Danke Dook als Dusty Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:Motorsportfilm Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:DisneyToon Studio Film Kategorie:Luftfahrt im Film Kategorie:Spin-Off Filme